guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smoldering Embers
Might be combined with Shameful Fear I'm guessing.--Life Infusion 08:52, 28 March 2006 (CST) :or Enduring Toxin. But it's just weeeeaaaak and nobody uses this skill - smoldering embers even now is weak (it was boosted some time ago) Archeont 14:24, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Could be fun to dunk on attacking warriors. Kessel 09:47, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Soul Barbs This should trigger Soul Barbs, and it has the same damage as SF. Only 7 recharge, maybe you could make a build out of this. M s4 22:35, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :Soul Barbs is best left to hex spammers. --Heelz 23:33, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::I was thinking of something reminiscent of an icy veins spike. M s4 10:09, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::Then again, this isn't really that practical. An extra spiker would net in maybe 30 less damage but it's easier to use and harder to catch. M s4 10:11, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Relativity *Fireball Has the exact same damage, skill line, casting time energy cost, and recharge. *Incendiary Bonds Is a fire hex(Low number of 'em) with same casting time and burning effect after three seconds. I can see how you don't agree with Incendary Bonds, but Fireball is most definetly related. Zulu Inuoe 06:32, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Incendiary Bonds is indeed related, but that's what the quick-reference is there for; despite the similarities in the delay and whatnot, they both fit nicely into the quick reference, so the related skills isn't needed. :Fireball though, seems more likely. Like you mentioned, same damage, attribute, cast, cost, and recharge; only difference is this one causes burning, while the other hits in AoE. That sounds about right to me... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yet it's been removed twice now, and the person isn't talking about it here. Zulu Inuoe 20:15, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::But he gave a reason for the switch, which was good. I reverted, and explained the addition a little better; if someone does revert without checking the talk page, we can simply post on their talk page rather then get into a revert-war. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:57, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Related skills The related skills section should be a short list of related skills. These skills should not simply share a common characteristic such as "knocks down" or "strikes multiple times" but instead be skills which might be interchangeable with the article's skill under many situations or otherwise serve a very similar purpose. The related skills section should not exceed having more then 5 skills listed, if it does, a quick reference should be created. *Smoldering Embers hits for the exact same damage Irrelevant. *Smoldering Embers is a Fire Magic hex Irrelevant. *Is Smoldering Embers interchangeable with Fireball? Only if foes will "dodge" Fireball, but this is extremely difficult. *Is Smoldering Embers interchangeable with Incendiary Bonds? Only in the very rare case that enemies will be removing hexes within 3 seconds. *Does Smoldering Embers serve a very similar purpose to Fireball? No. Fireball's AoE damage and high DPS can't be matched by Smoldering Embers without a great amount of rare circumstances - a non-moving, single foe...maybe. *Does Smoldering Embers serve a very similar purpose to Incendiary Bonds? No. Incendiary Bonds is used for AoE damage and Burning. Smoldering Embers, if used at all, is for pressure since it makes foes move after 3 seconds or take 42 damage from Burning. Bottom line, Smoldering Embers is pretty much inferior to either Fireball or Incendiary Bonds, and it really wouldn't ever replace them in reasonable circumstances. If you were to insist on one related, it would be Incendiary Bonds, but...really, it's a stretch. (T/ ) 03:38, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Well if that's the case then, Embers not being a good replacement for Fireball, then you're right. But Fireball would be a good replacement for Embers as far as damage and similar effects, correct? Looking at it purely based on damage and whatnot, they're essentially the same skill in my opinion, only Fireball's got a better effect (AoE) for the same cost, cast time, and recharge. I think that makes Fireball worthy of being on here, even if it's not quite worthy of the reverse. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:01, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, they must have buffed Smoldering Embers; it used to have a longer recharge. Nevermind in that case. (T/ ) 16:39, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::Hurray Zulu Inuoe 03:29, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Concise description says FOES at this location, whereas it's a Hex. I assume that the concise description is wrong. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:04, 10 August 2008 (UTC) HB popularity/AI is this common in HB because of some AI quirk, like the way monk heros will kite aoe instead of healling?--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 03:36, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :It's three seconds of burning. Fairly meh, if you ask me. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 15:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC)